


Morning (or Late Afternoon) Alone Time

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Funny, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: Freddie invites the band over to discuss new ideas for their upcoming album. Before they arrive he and Jim decide to have some alone time and unfortunately, someone doesn't knock before entering the master bedroom.





	Morning (or Late Afternoon) Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally found time to write it. I hope you all like it. I graduated from college last month and am taking a couple of months off to rest before working and applying to schools. I hope to write more Jimercury fics because honestly there is not enough of them. If you have any suggestions or prompts please put them in the comments :)

Freddie arched his back and ground his hip on onto Jim’s. He moaned loudly and grabbed Jim’s torso tightly.

“Uhh…Jim. Harder. Baby, I need it harder, please.” He gasped out, voiced filled with need. Jim responded without a reply, thrusting up harder and faster into his husband. Jim trailed kisses across Freddie’s face and neck.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful like this. Spread out on my lap, riding my cock, begging for more like the little slut you are.”

Freddie moaned in response, “You’re so sexy when you talk dirty to me.”

Jim sped up his thrusts, shifting his angle to hit Freddie’s sweet spot dead on. Once he did, Freddie’s eye rolled back into his head, and he clenched down on Jim’s hard cock thrusting in and out of him. His hand tightened on Jim’s shoulder the other going behind his head to grab onto the headboard, stabilizing his body as he moved.

“I’m so close baby…. I need to come. Please let me come, please… please. Please Jim, please let me come.” Freddie blabbered, begging, increasing his movements on Jim’s lap.

Jim leaned forward, sucking marks into Freddie’s neck. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, babe. You’re going to forget your own name.”

He reached down and took Freddie’s hard, leaking, pulsing cock in his hand. He closed his hand around it and swiped his thumb over the leaking head eliciting a low groan from the Rockstar. Jim slid his hand up and down Freddie’s cock at a fast rhythm, alternating twisting and squeezing on the upstroke. After a minute Freddie was on the edge, a few more strokes and he would be coming all over himself and Jim.

But before he fell over the edge the door to the master bedroom opened.

“Hey, Fred, Phoebe let us in he-, OH MY GOD YOU’RE NAKED!” Roger screamed, throwing his hand over his eyes.

Jim and Freddie stilled once they heard Roger scream, but it was too late. Freddie had just thrust down onto Jim’s cocks as Jim stilled on an in thrust, hitting Freddie’s prostate hard before stopping. However, it was enough to send Freddie over the edge. His back arched more, his toes curled, and his eyes rolled back into this head. He let out an animalistic scream that vaguely sounded like Jim’s name as he shot thick ropes of cum between their stomachs. This set Jim off, the feeling of Freddie’s hot, silky channel clenching on his hard cock was too much. He moaned into Freddie’s neck, spilling into the condom as his body shook with pleasure. Jim sagged back against the pillows, Freddie collapsing on top of him. Once Freddie got his ability to speak back, he threw Roger a nasty look.

“Darling what the fuck are you still doing here, leave! Now!” He exclaimed loudly.

Roger scrambled backward and shut the door with a loud bang.

Freddie huffed and snuggled back into Jim’s chest. “I’m sorry he ruined our wonderful moment darling.”

Jim brought his arms up around the singer and hugged him tightly. “He didn’t ruin anything love. I think we ruined his day though.” He replied with a laugh.

Freddie laughed, “Well, that’s what he gets for not knocking.”  
pulled him closer.

“I love you my sweet.”

“I love you too my feisty leprechaun,” Freddie said with a smirk

Jim smacked Freddie on the ass, “Keep it up and I’ll have to punish you for being cheeky.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Freddie asked

“Oh hush.” Jim replied and shifted Freddie of his chest and onto the bed. He moved to get up but was stopped by the satiated singer.

“Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

"I’m not leaving honey, I’m just going to get a cloth to clean us up, then you have to get dressed and go downstairs and meet up with the boys.”

“But I don’t want to.” Freddie pouted.

“You invited your friends over so now you have to go play with them.” Jim said firmly.

“Fine.” Freddie huffed with a pout, “But we’re cuddling as soon as they leave. For the rest of the night.”

“Of course my love. Your wish is my command.” Jim laughed as he walked into the bathroom, disposed of the used condom and opened the linen closet. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water, to dampen the surface. He squeezed the water out of the washcloth and walked back into the bedroom. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to where Freddie still laid. He gently swiped the cloth over Freddie’s thighs and stomach before cleaning himself. He then threw the cloth into a nearby laundry basket filled with dirty clothes. Jim pressed a kiss into Freddie’s hairline before nudging him off the bed.

“All right honey, time to get dressed and head downstairs.” Jim said before heading towards their closet.

“Fine. But I won’t like it.” Freddie grumbled before following Jim to the closet and grabbing some clothes. The two men got dressed and headed downstairs together. At the bottom of the stairs, the two men shared one more kiss before going their sperate ways, Jim to the garden and Freddie to the living room.

**Meanwhile, while Jimercury was getting dressed**

Roger came running down the stairs as fast as he could.

Brian and John look up from their seat on one of the couches towards the commotion that the frantic blond was making.

“Roger, what the hell is the matter?” Brian asked.

The blond collapsed on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands, his body shaking slightly. “I can’t unsee that. I can’t unsee that. I can’t unsee that. I can’t unsee that.” He repeated over and over to himself quietly, rocking his body back and forth on the sofa.

“Roger, what are you on about?” John asked.

“I can’t unsee it Deaky!” Roger exclaimed, not explicitly answering the question. “I can’t unsee it! No matter how hard I try whenever I close my eyes it's still there!”

“What can’t you unsee Roger? Tell us what the hell is going on!” Brian exclaimed.

“He saw me with a cock up my ass darlings.” freshly dressed Freddie said as he walked into the room.

“WHAT?!?!”

“More specifically Jim’s, obviously. Our resident dumb blond failed to knock on my very closed bedroom door.” He said with an eye roll and a flippant hand gesture.

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Roger asked outraged.

“Yes, it is. You saw my door was closed, you knew Jim and I were in there, what did you think we were doing? Playing scrabble?” Freddie asked.

Before Roger, or anyone could answer Joe came in carrying a tray for tea.

“Teatime ladies.” Joe said as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

The band rolled their eyes and Freddie clapped his hands with his patented excitement.  
“Thank you, Liza, I love tea.” He said happily, grabbing a cup.

“Someone’s happy.” Joe said with a wink causing Freddie to giggle.

“Of course I’m happy darling, I have had such a lovely morning with my lovely Jim.” Freddie responded taking a sip of his tea. The rest of the band remained silent, Brian and John were trying to process what Freddie had informed them of earlier and Roger had turned a sickly shade of green, trying to wipe the images for his brain. Joe took one look at the band and laughed.

“I don’t even have to ask what that means, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Joe grabbed the tea tray and headed back towards the kitchen. He turned around before he got the door of the living room.

“Oh, Roger?” Joe said “After this, I think you’ll learn to knock before entering the master bedroom. At least that’s all it took for Phoebe and me to learn. It might take you a couple of tries.”

He laughed before leaving the room. At Joe’s comment Freddie burst into laughter, Brian and John not too far behind.

Roger was less amused, but he was looking more like his normal complexion.

“Ha ha ha guys, that’s fucking hilarious'” He said with an eye-roll. “Can we discuss something else now, like why we are here in the first place?”

Suddenly reminded why he called the band over; Freddie gasped and clapped his hands together a huge smile spreading upon his face.

“Of course! How could I forget!?” Freddie launched into a dramatic speech regarding an idea he had for a new song, new album, new tour.

The four men spent a few hours discussing ideas and vetoing Freddie’s more outrageous suggestions;

“No Freddie we cannot record an entire song under water. Even if there are dolphins involved, I am not getting Red Special wet.”

“I second that, my drums are not going to be submerged in water, thank you very much.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like the idea. It’s very creative, very original. But I can see potential problems. Let’s not do it but maybe do something along the lines creatively.”

“Of course, Deaky, darling, you are a true genius.”

“Finally someone has noticed!”

Having come up with some good ideas, that did not involve water or potential harm to equipment, the boys left Garden Lodge with plans of meeting up tomorrow morning (or around 11 am when Freddie would finally stroll into the studio) to discuss more and have a writing session.

After the boys left Freddie headed out to the garden to find Jim. He found him sat in front of a flower bed, pulling weeds, an adorable sun hat shielding him from the sun.

“Well, what do we have here? A sexy Irishman tending to the garden, it's like a dream come true.” Freddie purred.

Jim laughed and shook his head. “You’re an idiot love.” He said getting up, taking off his gloves and brushing off his pants.

“But I’m your idiot! Forever!” He said pointing to the gold band on his right ring finger. “No refunds or returns.”

Jim walked closer to Freddie and wrapped his arms around the singer’s tiny waist, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry love, I would never in a million years want to return you. You’re perfect.” He said, kissing the older man’s nose.

A dreamy smile broke out on Freddie’s face. “Good. Cause I wouldn’t want to return you either darling. I love you too much for that.”

“I love you too.”

The two love birds met in a kiss, all their love and affection for each other flowed between their lips. They broke apart after a minute, noses rubbing together as they smiled like fools.

“Now, I seem to remember someone promising me cuddles when the boys left. They’re gone and I still do not have cuddles.”

“We should fix that right away love, I wouldn’t want to break my promise to you.” Jim extracted his arms from Freddie’s waist and grabbed his hand leading him back into the house. “We can cuddle until Joe is finished with dinner.”

“Okay! And then we can cuddle after dinner, and then tomorrow. And the day after that. We can cuddle every day for the rest of our lives.” Freddie stated dreamily.

Having made it to the master bedroom, Jim let go of Freddie’s hand and scooped the singer up. He carried Freddie into the room, closing the door with his foot.

“We are going to cuddle every day for the rest of our lives sweetheart. And that is a promise.” Jim said.

Freddie smiled wide, his adorable overbite on display. “Good. I love your promises. You never break them.”

The two men laid down on the bed. Jim was on his back, Freddie cuddled into his side his head on his arm his own resting on Jim's chest. They talked quietly among themselves, giggling and sharing kisses here and there.

Their relationship was not perfect, by any means. They had their ups and downs but, in the end, they cared so much for each other that the thought of calling it quits, for real, never entered their minds. They were made for each other and they were born to love each other.


End file.
